Just Fine
by da-angel729
Summary: John's glad that Sam Carter is now in control of Atlantis. It means he isn't.


**Author's Note:** As always, feedback and con crit appreciated!

**Just Fine**

As much as he misses Elizabeth—because above all she was a good friend and he's had enough of losing good friends in stupid and pointless ways—John's not sorry to see Sam Carter come through the gate to take over command.

He's always liked Sam, found her easy enough to be around, and she's gorgeous—he'd have to be a fool not to see that—but he's glad someone else is around to make the hard decisions, because it's not his favorite part of being in command. And it's not that Elizabeth couldn't, or that she didn't, but John knew Elizabeth hated that part of her job. But he assumes, that after ten or so years at the SGC, that Sam Carter knows how to make the tough calls.

And he's more relieved that he wants to admit that the responsibility is now hers. John knows he's a decent leader, that the people on Atlantis respect him, but he doesn't want to be in charge long term.

And now he can turn over the responsibility to her, and pretend he doesn't have to make hard decisions. Pretend the only people he's responsible for is his team, and not the entire base.

Though even as he's listening to Sam's welcoming speech, he knows it's not true, and that he's really only fooling himself.

John's been running the base since Elizabeth—left. He can't wait to get back to his team, back through the gate. He knows his team's restless, not used to this much downtime, and since he's being honest with himself, John is feeling quite restless himself.

And he spends more time than he should wishing he's not going to lose any more people, though he knows that's an impossible hope. Because wishes don't come true for him, not anymore.

"Thought you might like this, ma'am," he says, entering the commander's quarters concealing a small grin and carrying the fruit basket he'd taken from Rodney. "A selection of fruits from our trading partners."

"Thanks, John," a small smile lights her face as she takes it from him, giving it a thorough inspection. "This is nice of you."

"Just want you to feel welcome, ma'am." John knows how it feels, to enter an established command as the new person, had just done it himself a few years ago, when he joined the expedition. And Sam's been at the SGC for ten years, long enough for her to be apprehensive about starting a new assignment, even though he couldn't tell by just looking at her.

She looked calm, collected, like she took over a base with over 1,000 soldiers and scientists every day of her life. John admires competence, and Colonel Samantha Carter is one of the most competent people he's known.

"You can call me Sam when you're not on duty," she says, with a small smile.

John nods, tucks his hands behind his back. "I will, ma'am. Sam," he amends quickly when she looks over at him, one eyebrow raised.

Sam laughs and sweeps a hand over her hair. "I need to finish unpacking, but come by the conference room tomorrow at 0800 for the briefing. I'm expecting all the department heads."

He nods again, wincing internally. He hates departmental meetings but knows they're important to keep the base running smoothly.

"I'll be there," John says, because as much as it sounds like a suggestion it's definitely an order. And now he can slip back into military commander instead of city commander.

"I look forward to it." Sam moves toward the next box and John turns to leave.

Her voice stops him a minute later, just as he's about to cross the threshold.

"John," she says, and he twists his head back, sees her staring at him, a folded blue BDU shirt in her hand.

"Yeah?"

"Atlantis is really beautiful," Sam says, a small smile on her face as she looks out the window, where John knows the city stretches for miles beneath them. The quarters she's been assigned are some of the best in the city, with a similarly fantastic view. "A great city."

"We think so," he agrees, and gives her a small smile before entering the hallway.

It's going to fine, John decides as radios Lorne to meet him in his office in twenty minutes so he can find out what his 2IC's been up to—though he basically already knows—and prepare for the meeting with Sam for tomorrow.

Everything is going to be just fine.


End file.
